


Playing Hooky

by Lady_of_the_Refrigerator



Series: Sick Day [2]
Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24377224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_the_Refrigerator/pseuds/Lady_of_the_Refrigerator
Summary: “You know, you’re the best damn alarm clock money can’t buy,” Liz said, more than a little sleep-slurred.“That’s very fortunate, because you slept through the alarm on your phone,” Red said. [S1, set at some point post-Ivan, pre-Berlin, sequel to Sick Day, short chapters]
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen/Raymond Reddington
Series: Sick Day [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760125
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62





	Playing Hooky

Liz gradually came back to awareness, waking little by little to the very pleasant sensation of lips nuzzling her neck. Lips that she’d know just about anywhere—by sight alone long before she knew them by touch.

_Red_.

A soft moan escaped her own lips unbidden while her hand came up to cradle his head, her thumb moving back and forth over his short-cropped hair.

“You know, you’re the best damn alarm clock money can’t buy,” she said, more than a little sleep-slurred. 

“That’s very fortunate, because you slept through the alarm on your phone,” he said, quietly, when she finally managed to open her eyes and look at him properly. “Twice.”

“Mmm, sorry I woke you.”

“That doesn’t matter. I wanted to spare you Donald’s inevitable disgruntled phone calls. If you’re late again, he’s going to complain to Harold, and we all know how that goes…” he said, the mocking in his voice clear even to her sleepy ears.

“I’m calling in.”

Red’s body tensed. “Are you feeling all right?”

She stretched and snuggled down into her pillow again. “Yeah. I just can’t deal with the world today.”

“Well, that’s certainly fair… but if you’re playing hooky, then so am I.”

Liz hummed her approval. “You speak only with Elizabeth Keen,” she whispered, and leaned in for a kiss.

“Exactly,” he said against her lips. 

They took a few lazy moments to explore each other, to taste, to touch, to _feel_ —a newly developed habit that was almost entirely responsible for Liz’s recent spate of tardiness. 

After one final lingering kiss, Red pulled back the covers and rolled out of bed; Liz followed him with her eyes as he padded away, admiring his naked form until he disappeared into the bathroom.

She let out a deep, contented sigh, fluffed up her pillow, and closed her eyes again.


End file.
